mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legenda Everfree ''' (albo '''Legend of Everfree) — czwarty film z serii Equestria Girls. Krótkie opisy :Wczesna wersja Film będzie skupiony na głównej siódemce bohaterek, kiedy ich szkoła wybiera się na szkolny obóz. Obóz ten nazwany został obozem Everfree. Ma on zostać zamknięty, więc główne bohaterki postanawiają temu zaradzić i zebrać pieniądze na zbiórce. :Ze oficjalnej strony o Equestria Girls ::Link do strony Gdy uczniowie Liceum Canterlot jadą na wycieczkę na Obóz Evefree, są zaskoczeni gdy znajdują magiczną siłę, powodującą dziwne zjawiska na obozie. Z pomocą Mane 6, zwłaszcza Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle musi zmierzyć się z mroczną Midnight Sparkle w sobie i opanować swoje nowe magiczne zdolności, by ocalić obóz. :Ze strony TeleTOON+ ::Link Po dramatycznych wydarzeniach na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, uczniowie Canterlot wybierają się na spokojny, wypoczynkowy obóz Everfree. Equestria Girls są bardzo podekscytowane. Jedynie Twilight Sparkle czuje niepokój spotęgowany koszmarnymi snami o tajemniczej Midnight Sparkle. Jednocześnie zaczynają się w niej budzić magiczne moce. Sunset uważa, że to wspaniałe, jednak Twilight obawia się, że ma to coś wspólnego z Midnight Sparkle i prosi Sunset, aby nikomu nie zdradzała jej sekretu. Obozowicze poznają legendę Everfree - historię o duchu natury, Gaji Everfree, która utrudnia życie ludzi wkraczających na teren jej lasu. W obozie zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Twilight jest przekonana, że to jej wina, choć wszyscy obozowicze uważają, że to sprawka ducha natury. Opis szczegółowy Prolog Twilight przewraca się w łóżku w swoim pokoju i mówi przez sen, nagle budzi ją pukanie do drzwi i wołanie dziewczyn że autokar na obóz Everfree odjeżdża za dziesięć minut.Spike wita się z dziewczynami. Zaspana Twilight nie może uwierzyć się zaspała i wchodzą dziewczyny Sunset jest zdziwiona że Twilight zaspała, a Pinkie pyta ją i zagląda pod poduszkę czy nie ma superdenerwującego budzika, który robi ee-ee-ee-ee?. Dziewczyny pomagają Twilight się spakować, Applejack i Rarity sprzeczają się o sukienkę. Twilight idzie się ubrać i widzi w lustrze Midnight Sparkle, a dziewczyny krzyczą na jej obecność za sobą. Midnight Sparkle używa magii która powoduję się wszystko znika wraz przyjaciółkami Twilight i Spike, a Midnight Sparkle obiecuję Twilight że powróci i że jest częścią jej. Twilight budzi się krzykiem w autokarze a Sunset pyta ją czy wszystko porządku, Pinkie opowiada co będą robić na obozie. Dyrektor Celestia i Wicedyrektor Luna mówią uczniom o obozie i że dojeżdżają na miejsce. Póżniej autokar mija różne miejsca jadąc do obozu . Zapoznanie z obozem Everfree Uczniowie dojechali na miejsce, Fluttershy nie może się doczekać spaceru po lesie, a Spike chęcią chce pójść z Fluttershy głównie poganiać za wiewiórkami . Applejack liczy na prawdziwy survival, Rarity marzy się czysty relaks, a Pinkie się zgadza z nią ponieważ zeszły rok był zbyt wyczerpujący najpierw były trzy syreny hipnotyzujące ludzi swoim śpiewem, potem chora z żądzy rywalizacji szkoła i dwie kumpele demony czym uraza Twilight. Sunset mówi do Twilight że przyzwyczai się to tego, Applejack potwierdza się Canterlot stało się ostatnio magnesem dla magii oraz że pobędą w miejscu, gdzie nie trzeba się przejmować takimi rzeczami. Do dziewczyn podchodzi Flash i daję plecak Twilight, a ona dziękuję mu, że przyniósł jej plecak. Flash próbuję rozwinąć rozmowę, ale mu nie wychodzi i odchodzi. Twilight na do widzenia Flashowi mówi, że pewnie się jeszcze spotkają. Sunset wyjaśnia Twilight zachowanie Flasha, że jest taka dziewczyna, która wygląda tak jak ona, ale żyje w innym wymiarze i jest księżniczką kucykiem oraz że ona chyba wpadła Flashowi w oko. Przez megafon słychać prośbę zebrania się na głównym placu oraz że zaczyna się fantastyczny tydzień z przygodą. Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce i zajęcia obozowe Gloriosa wita wszystkich i przestawia siebie oraz brata Timbera. Dyrektor obozu przed rozlokowaniem do namiotów pyta się wszystkich co chcą robić na obozie, Timber przerywa jej mówiąc że oprócz chodzenia do kamieniołomów. Gloriosa potwierdza, że poza tym mają szeroki wachlarz możliwości, pyta jakie zajęcia sprawią, że to będzie najlepszy tydzień ich życia. Rainbow Dash chcę wspinaczkę górską, łucznictwo, siatkówkę Dash jeszcze chcę coś powiedzieć lecz Sunset jej przerywa żeby dała komuś innemu szansę się wypowiedzieć. Bulk Biceps chcę majsterkowanie, Pinkie dekorowanie ciastek, Fluttershy poranne spacery po lesie, a Rarity na pokaz mody, na który zaprojektuje fantastyczną letnią odzież inspirowaną nowymi trendami i którą zaprezentują jej koleżanki na tle zachwycającej przyrody. Gloriosa mówi, że pokaz mody jest obozową tradycją, a Timber mówi że nigdy czegoś takiego nie robili.Dyrektor Celestia pyta co z prezentami obozowym i że była to jej ulubiona tradycja na obozie Everfree. Gloriosa zgadza się na prezenty obozowe ,a Timber pyta jej czy na serio bo myślał że nie ,Gloriosa potwierdza i mówi że mylił się na ten temat. Sunset pyta Pinkie Pie i Twilight Sparkle czy też wyczuwają to napięcie między Gloriosą a jej bratem, dziewczyny potwierdzają że trochę. Przydział namiotów i niechciana wizyta Legenda o Gaji Everfree Omówienie pierwszego trailera przecieków z SDCC Trailer Najważniejsze i najciekawsze nowe informacje W obozie Evefree, według opowieści Timbera Spruce'a, grasuje tajemnicza Gaia Evefree. Za każdym razem gdy się pojawia, dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Prawdopodobnie przez nią główne bohaterki (w tym ludzka Twilight i Sunset) otrzymują dziwne, nowe zdolności: Rainbow jest nagle super szybka, Rarity tworzy tarczę w kształcie diamentów, do Fluttershy zwierzęta lgną dużo mocniej niż zwykle i obsiadają ją całą, Pinkie potrafi wykonywać imprezowe sztuczki (takie jak nagłe wybuchy z iskierkami), a ludzka Twilight lewituje przedmioty. Twilight i Sunset odnajdują jaskinię, która może być siedliskiem tajemniczej Gai. Rainbow Dash podejrzewa, że Gaia mogła przedostać się do ludzkiego świata z krainy kucyków – Equestrii. San Diego Comic Con (SDCC) mały Na tym Comic Conie padło wiele informacji na temat serialu i nadchodzącego filmu o MLP, ale także o tej części Equestria Girls. Oto one: * Może pojawić się Sunset Shimmer z ludzkiego świata. * Może także być taka możliwość, że kucykowa Sunset Shimmer wróci do Equestrii, lecz nie jest to pewne. * Legend of Evefree pojawi się w serwisie Netflix 1 października, lecz oficjalna data premiery filmu nie jest jeszcze znana. Teasery mały|lewo 4 sierpnia 2015 tytuł czwartego z filmów Equestria Girls został ujawniony w rozesłanym prasie planie rozrywkowym Hasbro na 2016 rok. W rogu na jednym ze slajdów widać przedstawiony obok obrazek. Umieszczono tam nową dziewczynę (nieznaną wówczas jeszcze z imienia Gloriosę Daisy) na tle ciemnego lasu. W dniach 4-9 sierpnia 2016 na oficjalnym kanale Equestria Girls na YouTubie zamieszczono pięć krótkich fragmentów filmu. Ich polskie wersje opublikowano około 14 września 2016. Legenda Everfree - fragment 1 Legenda Everfree - fragment 2 Legenda Everfree - fragment 3 Legenda Everfree - fragment 4 Legenda Everfree - fragment 5 Trailery mały|300px mały|300px|Zwiastun Teletoon+ mały|300px|Polski zwiastun DVD Nieudane sceny mały|300px Podobnie jak w przypadku poprzedniego filmu tak i tutaj stworzono specjalny filmik z "nieudanymi ujęciami". Jest częścią amerykańskiego wydania DVD/Blu-ray filmu. Zabawki EG 4 Lalka Bon Bon.jpg|Lalka Sweetie Drops (Bon Bon) EG4 Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Fluttershy bez opakowania.JPG| Lalka Fluttershy w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Fluttershy w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Fluttershy w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Gloriosy Daisy bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Gloriosy Daisy (nowej postaci) bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Gloriosy Daisy w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Gloriosy Daisy (nowej postaci) w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Rainbow Dash bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Rainbow Dash w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Rainbow Dash w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Rainbow Dash w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Rarity bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Rarity w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Rarity w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Rarity w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Sunset Shimmer bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Sunset Shimmer w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Sunset Shimmer w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Sunset Shimmer w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu Galeria Źródła *Plan rozrywkowy Hasbro na 2016 rok *Zapowiedź filmu na 2016 rok Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe